


Only told the moon

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [16]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Half-Siblings, Hurt, M/M, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Sele and Storky r siblings for an unknown reason in my head lol, Selene's in denial, hc that theyre siblings cuz i love siblings content lol, i mean she's right but nobody knows not even her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Storkules tried again. “Dear Sister-.”“No.” She said firmly, Storkules was taken aback by her fiery scowl. “She. Is. Missing.”Della Duck? Dead? Ha. What a joke. Pretty funny. That was impossible.sapphic september 2018:17. (prom!au or“she’s missing, not dead.”)





	Only told the moon

**Author's Note:**

> ok, gotta admit i wanted to do some fic for the fav lesbs of this fandom, but it ended kind of sad???? i wanted to do the prom!au wtf happened?????
> 
> the title comes from [Only told the moon by Camila Cabello.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fmrp7KIx_K0) it good, hear it.
> 
> i hope u enjoy anyways!!!!!

In the end, they escaped Zeus, with a little distraction from Storkules and some quick repairing from Launchpad (mortals worked in mysterious ways, really).

Storkules was left on the beach, saying goodbye and with an enraged Zeus. Selene looked at them and decided to go with her brother.

Selene walked to him, looking at Zeus making a tantrum on the floor. For a reason or another, Storkules looked kind of melancholic watching the storm that Zeus was letting go because of his ranging fit. Storkules smiled at her, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. She knew why. She saw the longing in them. For the ocean, for a sailor. Storkules always looked like that when he saw Donald.

“Where were you, my dearest sister?”

“I…I was waiting for Della, but…”

“Oh my.”

“I ended up seeing one of her kids and his friend looking for answers that I couldn’t give them.”

Storkules looked at her, sadness in his posture. He looked like he was going to hug her but she stopped him before he could really do it. That didn’t stop him from looking at her with his puppy eyes, however.

“The Della we loved and cherished, dear sister, Donald said with his eyes that she has-.”

“She’s missing, not dead.” She said, interrupting him immediately.

Storkules tried again. “Dear Sister-.”

“No.” She said firmly, Storkules was taken aback by her fiery scowl. “She. Is. Missing.”

Della Duck? Dead? Ha. What a joke. Pretty funny. That was impossible.

“Why would my dear and best of friends, Donald, lie to us all? You know how much he loved his twin sister.”

“Did he say _literally_ that she was dead?”

“Well, not exactly. But he didn’t deny it when I implied it and he looked utterly defeated when I asked for her most beloved relative.”

“But he didn’t say she was dead.  And maybe she isn’t. Maybe she is alive! Comm'n, Storky, do you really think that Della Duck is dead?” Storkules didn’t say it but in his expression she could see it all. He did think she was dead. Selene’s blood boiled. “It can’t be! You didn’t see the face of that kid! He looked so defeated, he even was starting to believe her mother was a _bad person_. She didn’t die, brother, I can’t believe it!”

“Dear Selene, if she didn’t die, then what? She is as mortal as her relatives. Maybe she abandoned them by her own terms.”

“That kid said the same thing…”

“What?” Selene didn’t answer. She kept her arms crossed. She wouldn’t accept anything more than her own truth. “Selene, I know you loved Della as no one could. I know that type of love.” He looked at the ocean for a moment, then looked at her again. “But maybe you need to accept-.”

“I know you know! That’s why I don’t understand why you can’t agree with me? If I told you to accept that Donald Duck was dead, would you? If Donald was the one that disappeared and Della the one to imply that he may be dead, would you accept it? Or maybe you should, maybe that would help you to finally accept that he doesn’t feel anything for you! At least, Della loved me back.”

Storkules looked utterly betrayed. “That is not fair, dear sister!”

“It is!”

“What are you two fighting about!?”

The demigod and the goddess sighed, looking at each other with matching scowls. Zeus looked at them both and walked right between them, separating them. They followed him, tension still in the air.

“Della Duck is not dead.” She declared while they were walking over the chambers. Storkules didn’t please her with an answer. He was probably still mad about the comment about Donald. It was not her fault that her brother didn’t get the memo that it was over at some point.

Della was not dead, she was just missing.

_She needs to be._

Selene looked up, the night had come very fast and the moon was right there. Her moon. Selene felt like crying. She felt too, and big and strong arm hugging her. Selene cried into her brother chest immediately. Storkules did too, he didn’t stop hugging doing it until morning came again. Zeus didn’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> i mean, selene's right, but no character in-universe knows it apparently. how the fuck you don't know that your girlfriend is in the fucking moon if you are the goddess of the moon wtf???? (ok, i had like three theories of that but idk. 1. selene doesn't have total control of the moon, she can do shit like changing its phases and maybe make night get sooner but not like, know if ppl are up there. 2. della didn't get on the moon the exact day of the cosmic storm, she actually got to the moon the same day of the shadow war. 3. selene's in denial of what she is feeling on the moon cuz reasons???? like astronauts and shit had bothered her enough before, this could be the same thing???? idk)
> 
> whatevs.  
> also i love storkules, he is all us trying to give donald the love he deserves!!! thank god, that his best friends are coming along to love him too (im thirsty for that the three caballeros content honestly no kidding)
> 
> i hope u enjoyed it!!!!!!
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
